fantasy_agefandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantment Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Enchantment Arcana The power to confound and beguile. * Novice: Learn Beguile and Influence. * Journeyman: Learn Sleep; gain the focus Intelligence (Enchantment Arcana). * Master: Learn Enthrall; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Enchantment Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Beguile * Requirements: Enchantment Arcana (Novice) * Type: Attack * Cost: 2 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 11 * Range: 10 yds * Test: Willpower (Self-Discipline) vs. Spellpower * Source: Dragon Age Players Guide You ensorcell one visible target within 10 yards. A target that makes a successful Willpower (Self-Discipline) test vs. your Spellpower is slightly confused and suffers a -1 penalty on all ability tests until the beginning of your next turn. A target that fails the test suffers the same penalty and cannot take any actions on his next turn. Influence * Requirements: Enchantment Arcana (Novice) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 4+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 10 * Range: 6 yds * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Spell Ward, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You can weave a glamour that lends weight to your words and actions. You gain a +2 bonus on all Communication tests directed at one target of your choice. This bonus lasts until the end of the encounter. By expending additional MP, you can extend this benefit to more targets: 2 MP per additional target, up to a number of targets equal to your Willpower. If you have the Enchantment Arcana focus, you can extend this benefit to two more targets, or alternately increase the spell’s bonus to +3. You can only cast this on yourself. Sleep * Requirements: Enchantment Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Attack * Cost: 3+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 11 * Range: 20 yds * Test: Constitution (Stamina) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Ensnaring Roots, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook A target within 20 yards must make a successful Constitution (Stamina) test vs. your Willpower or fall unconscious until the end of the encounter, until the sleeper takes damage, or until someone uses a major action to shake or slap the sleeper awake. Additional targets within 20 yards may be affected for +3 MP per target. Enthrall * Requirements: Enchantment Arcana (Master) * Type: Attack * Cost: 11 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 17 * Range: 6 yds * Test: Willpower (Self-Discipline) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Yora http://roninarmy.com/threads/2878-Idea-for-a-Mind-Arcana You bewitch the target of the spell, bending their will to your own. If the target fails a Willpower (Self-Discipline) test against your Spellpower, they become your devoted servant. You may issue orders to the target, and they will do their best to obey; if not under any specific orders, the target will try to serve you faithfully to the best of their ability. Any time the target is ordered to do something that would cause serious harm to themselves or their friends and allies, or that would put them at extreme risk, or that would force them to violate their most devoutly held beliefs, they can make another Willpower (Self-Discipline) test against your Spellpower: success on this test ends the spell. What the target considers serious harm or extreme risk depends on how they perceive the situation, and they can be tricked into breaking the spell even if no actual threat is present. You can maintain a number of thralls equal to your Willpower at any one time. Category:Arcana Category:Enchantment Category:Brandon Blackmoor